ProtonJon
Jonathan "ProtonJon" Wheeler (b. November 8, 1985) is a Canadian Let's Player/Twitch Streamer and a founding member of TheRunawayGuys. Biography Jon was one of Emile's main inspirations to start creating Let's Plays. He is one of Emile's closest friends and a founding member of TheRunawayGuys. Jon has been jokingly described as "whiny", "moody", and "just a little snooty". Jon entered a relationship with fellow Let's Player Lucahjin on January 7th, unknown year, as they celebrated their anniversary at MagFest. https://twitter.com/lucahjin/status/817889317259452418 ProtonJon proposed marriage to her at Pax West 2017 and she accepted.https://twitter.com/lucahjin/status/904060687722266624 They married on September 28, 2018https://twitter.com/lucahjin/status/1045734267282771970 Jon and Lucah adopted a cat that was blind in one eye, and Lucah was the one who named the cat Bagel. The reason for the name was because of how, when it curls up, it looks like a bagel.https://youtu.be/g2_7OkrcSHY?t=3h13m17s Bagel has also been affectionately nicknamed 'Big Boss', after the character from Metal Gear Solid 3, for only having one eye. Jon and Lucah later got another cat and named her Eva (continuing the MGS3 reference). Bagel, as it turns out, doesn't like bagels.https://twitter.com/crushgirljos/status/904043166038245376 TheRunawayGuys Jon is one of the founding members of TheRunawayGuys, along with Chuggaaconroy ''and ''NintendoCapriSun. Mario Party Series Jon played as Mario in Mario Party and Mario Party 2, then switching to Waluigi in Mario Party 3, who he has been playing as since. Jon is the most successful TheRunawayGuy member ''in Mario Party, having won the most boards (23) and the most games (4). 'Mario Party Stats' * Mario Party: '''2 wins '(Mario's Rainbow Castle, Yoshi's Tropical Island) * Mario Party 2: 4 wins '(''Western Land, Mystery Land, Horror Land, Bowser Land) * Mario Party 3: '1 win '(Creepy Cavern) * Mario Party 4: '5 wins ' * Mario Party 5: '5 wins '(Pirate Dream, Undersea Dream, Future Dream, Sweet Dream, Bowser Nightmare) * Mario Party 6: '4 wins (2 rematch wins) ' * Mario Party 7: ''2 wins (Grand Canal, Windmillville) * '''''Total: 23 wins (25 including rematches) New Super Mario Bros. Series Jon has played as Blue Toad in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. U, ''and New Super Luigi U. He played as Mario in ''New Super Mario Bros. 2. New Super Mario Bros. Stats * Deaths: 155 '(''Most Common Death Cause: '''Chugga, '''49 unique death causes) * Flagpole: '''Top x38, Missed x9, Fireworks x2 * Star Coins: 120 * Friendly-Fire Kills: 64 '(Chugga x25, NCS x24, Josh x15'') * Continues: '''0 * Killing-Blows on Bosses: 9''' * Boss Keys: '''5 * First Death in a Video: 1''', Last Death in a Video: '''3 New Super Mario Bros. U Stats (As in 'Finale') * Deaths: 41 * Star Coins: 73 * Flagpole: Top x35, Miss x12, Fireworks x1 * Bubbles: 114 Super Mario 3D World Jon plays as Blue Toad in Super Mario 3D World as well. Trivia Trivia * Jon attempted to force Chugga to use a continue at the end of the New Super Mario Bros. Wii LP. He barely failed; Chuggaa had 5 lives at the start of the finale episode and 9 lives at the end. ** As a response he starting torturing Emile with the mention of a specific Pikmin of his. * Jon thinks the Legend of Zelda CD-i games "aren't that bad". * Jon was born in the Canadian province of Newfoundland and Labrador. * Jon is often mocked by Emile for his upload schedule. **This one happened when Chugga's Slaking from Emerald evolved and he called it "Jon's uploading schedule given form!" * Jon is a non-practicing Christian. * Jon has gotten 30,000 Coins in Coin Rush mode in New Super Mario Bros. 2. * Jon likes to torture Chuggaa by mentioning Steve the Trooper. ** Usually Emile firing back at Jon saying "Move faster Pokey", a quote of Jon's that greatly annoys him. * Jon is known for his impression of Waluigi. * He was once in charge of the sound board at his church, but had a bad habit of nodding off while on duty. * Jon's late grandfather was in the Royal Canadian Navy during World War II.He also had an anchor tattoo, presumably on his arm. * Jon been flipping a coin and siding with whoever won the coin toss for any argument Emile and Masae had. * Jon was raised in a very conservative Christian household * When Jon was 19 and home from university, he was playing Halo 2 when it massively glitched out on him. In response he said "What the ****?". His devoutly Christian mom, who was two floors down, yelled up "What was that you said!?". She then gave him a half hour lecture on how he's going to Hell. * Jon has appeared on Season 2 & 3 of PeanutButterGamer's Terraria Hardcore series. * Jon has won the most main boards in Mario Party, with 21 of the combined 39 between the six Mario Parties TRG has done official LPs in. Fourteen of them, Clockwork Castle the only one currently not in a streak, have been in the Gamecube games, nearly sweeping 4 (only losing Bowser's Gnarly Party in Emile's last main board as DK, which Emile won) and then taking eight straight starting at Pirate Dream. ** In fact, he also won both rematches of Mario Party 6 having originally won those same two boards the first time through, and against Brutal AI too. ** Jon's only practice for the Mario Party 6 LP before they did it was the famous livestream of his, and one hour spent playing what mini-games were unlocked immediately before leaving to record the LP. ** Jon has mentioned that the only Gamecube Mario Party game he played prior to TheRunawayGuys was Mario Party 7. * Jon is married to Reese aka Lucahjin. They are currently living together in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. ** Jon and Reese adopted a one eyed cat named Bagel. * Jon scolded Emile during Wii Party U when Emile answered a question about Jon's independence where Emile answered that Jon is not at all independent. * Jon is not an outdoorsy person, unlike most of his immediate family. * Jon has mentioned that a plot twist during Emile's Xenoblade Chronicles Let's Play killed any motivation to continue playing it. Emile has stated he kind of feels bad that he spoiled the whole game for him. * Jon payed tribute to Adam West, who passed away on June 9, 2017, with a stream called "No One Messes With Adam We" where he played Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame. * Jon has mentioned his least favorite series on TheRunawayGuys was Mario Party 3 mostly due to the fact he was going through a break-up at the time of recording it. Emile has also agreed that it was not their best series. * On Stephen Georg's vlog channel, Jon experienced his first time eating at Steak 'n Shake and had a miserable time. Jon ordered a hot dog with no mustard and instead got a hot dog with a lot of mustard and some mayo on it. Stephen went on to say that other Steak 'n Shake's were not as bad as that one where Jon then said "I find that hard to believe". *Chugga one compared Jon to "early seasons" Weiss Schnee. Jon, having not actually watched RWBY, went to Twitter to ask if that was a good thing.https://twitter.com/Proton_Jon/status/1055565909371301888 *Jon usually has the worst luck in Mario Party. Moments include: **Losing his Star to Wario immediately after losing his serious Coin lead through Bowser Revolution (with said Coin lead the reason Emile didn't steal the Star via Boo) **Repeatedly botching the Mushroom Space roulette, including one turn where the same space was hit three times in the same turn ***Emile usually annoys him when he botches it by telling him 'Don't Eat the Mushroom' **Bad rolls of the dice, Mushroom or not **An attempt at keeping his Star by paying Goomba 20 Coins only to get said Coins back **Struggling with luck-based mini-games (he got lucky against Boo in Pitifall) **Losing three of his five Stars through Emile's Chance Time (after Emile lost two of his four through Jon's) on Snowflake Lake; Jon's stars went to Boo while Emile's went to eventual winner Tim **Spending 40 Coins for a Star on Pagoda Peak only for Peach to win it in a duel **According to Jon's Super Metroid Meta/Omega Boss battles playthrough he graduated from University with a degree in Computer Engineering at the age of 22. **Getting a Bob-Omb in his only chest before he started his spirited comeback at Neon Heights; along the way Emile found two Stars in one turn and the second set of chests had one within range of Jon **However, Jon has had some really lucky moments too, including: ***Two Stars in one turn on Toad's Midway Madness (he warped to the first with a Magic Lamp, the second spawned only five spaces away and he rolled a 10, with the third Star spawning right where Emile stood) ****The recording session where this happened was recorded on Jon's birthday. ***Claiming the Mini-Game Star at Pyramid Park (thanks mostly to the team games) ***Being the only Party Cruise winner to win the same board (Windmillville) in Solo Cruise (as the one in 1-4 despite Jon going 4-0 overall; he sat out Grand Canal, which he won, and Neon Heights, where Tim beat the board's Party Cruise winner Emile) ***Winning Bowser's Enchanted Inferno on the fourth turn, using a Flutter to get the Star followed by one-shotting Bowser's Lovely Lift References https://twitter.com/lucahjin/status/817889317259452418 https://twitter.com/lucahjin/status/904060687722266624 https://twitter.com/lucahjin/status/1045734267282771970 https://youtu.be/g2_7OkrcSHY?t=3h13m17s https://twitter.com/crushgirljos/status/904043166038245376 https://twitter.com/Proton_Jon/status/1055565909371301888